Kronk the Ninja
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon learning that Kronk was the Norrisville Ninja of 05; Randy restores his memories in time to stop Nega Dragon's latest plan. Meanwhile; Bill gets badly injured while zip lining and gets some friends of Sonic's to help out, but Hammer escapes prison with Mr. Huge to get revenge.
1. Kronk Was a Ninja?

In a news room; Tom Tucker was looking at the camera about to tell the news.

"Good evening I'm Tom Tucker. Tonight, a new statue is to be revealed at the entrance of the Toon City hero museum, we go live to our on the scene reporter Chet Ubetcha." said Tom.

The Scene changes to Chet who was looking at himself in a mirror.

"Oh, who's a handsome devil, you are." said Chet.

"CHET UBETCHA!" yelled Tom.

Chet became shocked and tossed the mirror away.

"Sorry." said Chet.

He turned to the camera.

"Tom, today the Toon City Museum of Heroes is unveiling a new statue of one of Toon City's greatest heroes which has been a mystery until today. Mayor Kronk is about to reveal the statue now." said Chet.

Next to a white blanket; Mayor Kronk was at a podium.

"As mayor of Toon City, it gives me great honor to reveal this new statue of one of our city's greatest protectors ever. The Norrisville Ninja-"Kronk said before pulling a rope that mad the blanket fall off, revealing a statue of Randy Cunningham holding the nomicon over his head, "Randy Cunningham."

Everyone started cheering.

The Mayor smiled and looked at the crowd.

"Yes sir that Randy is one great Ninja. Heck if there was a Ninja Village I'm sure he would be from there." said Kronk.

Later; a ton of people were walking around the museum.

Randy however was taking a bunch of selfies with himself and the new statue.

Mayor Kronk saw this and is shocked and mad and took Randy's phone away.

"Kid, you should be happy about this Musiem." said Kronk. "It shows how much you did as the Ninja and saving everyone."

Randy looked at Mayor Kronk.

"I am, I'm just taking the time to admire myself." said Randy.

Kronk sighed.

"I don't know how you became a candidate to be Norrisville Ninja, but it must have been worth it." said Kronk.

"You have no idea." said Randy.

Randy pulled out a bag of Peanut Butter M&M's and started to eat them.

"Mmm, peanut butter." said Randy.

"You butter believe it." said Kronk.

Randy just stared at Kronk.

"Forget it, it's a bad pun." said Kronk.

He walked off.

Randy chuckled.

"Yeah, that was a bad pun." said Randy.

He started walking into the museum but stopped short of the entrance.

"Wait a minute, the Norrisville Ninja I met when I was young made bad puns." said Randy.

He then thought of Kronk's Voice and the Voice of the Ninja he met.

"And come to think of he the Mayor and the Ninja both have the same Voice." said Randy.

He pulled out the Nomicon.

"Better see if I can get any info about this." said Randy.

He opened up the book and passed out.

Inside the Nomicon; the First Ninja and Plop Plop were playing go fish.

"Got any three's?" said the first Ninja.

"Go fish." said Plop Plop.

Suddenly; Randy fell on Plop Plop.

"MY ARMS!" yelled Plop Plop.

The First Ninja looked at Plop Plop's cards and saw three three's.

"Liar." said First Ninja.

Plop Plop smirked nervously and ran off knocking Randy off of him.

Randy stood up and looked at the First Ninja.

"Couldn't have installed an elevator in this book?" said Randy.

"Budget cuts." said the First Ninja.

Randy groaned.

"You're living inside a book rent free, how can there be budget cuts?" said Randy.

The First Ninja realized Randy was right.

"Point Taken Randy." said F.N. (First Ninja), "Now why're you here?"

Randy sighed.

"I figured out who one of the old ninja's is." said Randy.

"Mac Antfee, because that guy was such an asshole, he only cared about kicking ass." said F.N.

Randy groaned.

"Not that one, I already wiped his mind inside the Nomicon, I'm talking about Toon City Mayor Kronk." said Randy.

F.N did some thinking before realizing who Randy was talking about.

"Kronk, oh yeah, he gave out a bunch of bad puns." said F.N.

Randy nodded.

"That's the guy." said Randy.

"Does he even know that he was the ninja?" said F.N.

"Doubtful, because when every ninja graduates from High School, they have to take the ultimate lesson." said Randy, "You know, memory wiped, it happened to me."

F.N. nodded and thought of something.

"We must do something." said F.N. and looked at Randy. "And I'll go with you."

Randy is shocked.

"You come out of the Book? But that crazy." said Randy.

"Hey, I was already out when you were exposed on social media." said F.N.

Randy did some thinking.

"Point taken." said Randy.

Plop Plop came back and smiled.

"Can I come?" He asked.

F.N and Randy turned to Plop Plop.

"NO!" the two yelled.

Plop Plop is mad.

"I'm coming anyway." He said.

Randy's consciousness returned to his body as F.N and Plop Plop appeared out of the book.

"Okay then, we need to find Kronk." said F.N.

Randy looked at his hands.

"Hey, what happened to my Peanut Butter M&M's?" said Randy.

Inside the museum; Junior Stork was looking at a statue of Ben Tennyson in his Big Chill form while eating Randy's M&M's.

"Mmm, peanut butter." said Junior.


	2. Bill's Injury

At a zip line trail; Bill, Robin, Hal, Bubbles, Theresa, and a Crashopper alien like tour guide had zip line gear on and were getting ready to go off a zip line.

"Okay, so you need to make sure all your gear is in tip top shape before I attach you to the line." said the tour guide.

Everyone looked at their gear and gave thumbs up.

"Good, now who'll go first?" said the tour guide.

Robin pulled out five straws.

"Longest one goes first." said Robin.

Robin, Hal, Bubbles, and Theresa pulled out small straws.

Bill started pulling out a piece straw that was very long.

30 minutes later; Theresa was twirling a baton and Hal and Bubbles were watching Designated Survivor on an iPad as Bill continued to pulled out the long piece of straw.

Everyone was shocked.

"That's long." said Theresa.

"Just go for it." said Robin.

Bill shrugged it off and went to the zip line as the instructor attached him to the line.

"It'll be easy sailing here." said the instructor.

Bill gulped.

"Alright then." said Bill.

He jumped off the platform.

Later; Bill was in a hospital bed fully bandaged up except for his head and he was looking at Robin in anger.

"I know you can't tell right now, but I'm currently giving you the finger." said Bill.

Suddenly; Sonic, Tails, and CatDog entered the room.

"I came here as soon as I heard, you okay?" said Sonic.

"Not really, the Boy Wonder here took me to a bad zip line trail." said Bill.

Robin turned to Sonic.

"Why'd you bring company with you?" said Robin.

Sonic turned to Robin mad.

"Didn't really have a choice, we were on our way to see Keeping up With the Joneses, but then you started texting me like a very winy baby, thank you very much." said Sonic.

Robin became pissed at Sonic.

"You could have dumped them off." said Robin.

"I've got non refundable tickets pal." said Sonic.

"Let me ask you something, did you tell Mina that I took Bill zip lining, because if not, that would be good." said Robin.

Sonic was texting and looked at Robin.

"What, did you say something? I was to busy texting Mina about you taking Bill zip lining." said Sonic.

Robin became shocked.

"What? You better not have told her that I tricked Bill into going first by having him pull out the longest straw." said Robin.

Sonic continued texting and looked at Robin.

"You say something? I was busy texting Mina that you had Bill pull out the longest piece of straw." said Sonic.

Robin groaned.

"Well, at least you didn't tell her that I'm here in the hospital as well." said Robin.

Sonic smirked and did just that and Mina came running in a sonic boom and she is foaming in the mouth angry.

Robin turned to Sonic.

"You're torturing me aren't you?" said Robin.

"A little, now if you'll excuse the rest of us, we've got to wait in a waiting room with a baton twirling teenager, a toucan with an unusually long beak, and a small bird that can inflate to huge sizes." said Sonic.

The others walked out of the room as Sonic closed the door as lots of breaking sounds were heard.

"Should we be worried about this?" said Dog.

"Nah, you should only be worried if your last name is Murphy." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A middle schooler Milo Murphy was walking down a street as a piano, safe, space shuttle, and tons of other stuff was falling behind him.

As he continues to walk a car exploded.

He passed a bench that Sonic and Ben were sitting on.

The two noticed everything that was happening.

"Wait, why isn't he worried about all this?" said Ben.

"From what I can pick up, he's the descendant of Edward A. Murphy Jr. He came up with Murphy's Law that states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong." said Sonic.

Ben just stared at Sonic shocked and saw Kevin's car exploding and a refrigerator coming to life and grew arms and legs and started running away.

"We should probably call whoever owns that fridge and tell him or her that their fridge is running." said Ben.

"What good is that going to do?" said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"People would think that we're prank calling them." Sonic.

The group heard a crashing sound and a car alarm go off and went into the room and saw a window broken and that Robin wasn't in it.

"So much for Robin not being very smart." said Hal.

They then see the running refrigerator.

Bubbles became shocked.

"Isn't that the same fridge in your cutaway?" said Bubbles.

"I don't know anymore." said Sonic.

He grabbed Bill and pulled him off the bed.

"Alright cuz, let's get you signed out and into a wheelchair." said Sonic.

He then sniffed the air and groaned.

"And hopefully a hole at your bottom." said Sonic.

"Don't blame me, blame the nurse who put me in this full body cast." said Bill.

Everyone was confused.

Later; the group as well as Robin were in the hospital cafeteria.

Bill was currently in a wheelchair.

"Okay cuz, if there's anything you need in your time of need, let us know. Because Robin will do whatever you need." said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'll do anything for you." said Robin.

Bill did some thinking.

"Well, my farm needs to be tended to." said Bill.

"Except for that." said Robin.

Everyone turned to Robin.

"You just said you'd help Bill with anything." said Cat.

"No I didn't." said Robin, "You must have heard me out of context."

Mina pulled out her phone and pushed an icon on it.

" _Yeah, I'll do anything for you_." Robin's voice said from the phone.

Robin became shocked.

"Do you record everything I say?" said Robin.

" _Do you record everything I say?_ " Robin's recording said from Mina's phone.

"Stop that." said Robin

" _Stop that._ " Robin's recording said.

"If only I could." said Mina.

Sonic turned to Bill.

"We'll help you out. Even if I have to give Robin a bunch of spin dashes on his back until he agrees to help out." said Sonic.

"Good, because there's a farmer's market happening on Mobius tomorrow, and my crops need to be picked and ready for the market." said Bill.

Mina is shocked.

"Wait what? A farmer's market?" said Mina.

"I need to make money somehow. Besides it's what my pa used to do." said Bill, "I've even got some huge prize winning vegetables that's only for show."

Everyone became confused.

"How did you get over huge crops?" said Tails.

"I developed a formula because of a stupid mistake." said Bill.

Sonic pulled out his iPhone and pushed an icon on it.

"Talk with your mouth full, bite the hand that feeds you, bite on more than you chew, what can you do? Dare to be stupid." said the phone.

"Is that Weird Al?" said Dog, "I'm pretty fond of him."

Just then, a dog named Diogee appeared and everyone saw him.

"No, no, this is not who you think it is. Go home." said Sonic.

Diogee whined and walked off.

"What was that all about?" said Hal.

"Probably because that dogs owner Milo Murphy sounded like Weird Al Yankovic." said Sonic.

"What, did puberty not agree with this Milo Murphy character?" said Cat.

Everyone laughed at that and Milo's dog came back and punched Cat and Cat spits Theresa's mouse out.

The purple haired girl turned to Cat in anger.

"I knew it was weird why he wasn't in his cage in the morning." said Theresa.

The mouse approached Theresa and shivered in fear.

Dog looked at his brother.

"You can't resist, can you?" said Dog.

"I'm a cat, I'm supposed to eat mice." said Cat.

Diogee barked a bit.

"Go home to Milo Murphy." said Sonic.

The dog nodded and left.

"Silly dog, he shouldn't even be in a hospital." said Sonic.

Milo Murphy who was at a separate table looked at the hedgehog.

"Hey, that's my line." said Milo.


	3. Kronk's Memories

In City Hall; Kronk was in his office looking at some forms.

"A plea to allow for a Breaking Bad drugstore to be opened up." said Kronk.

He did some thinking.

"Might have been a good show, but I can't allow people to get illegal drugs like that." said Kronk.

He put the form in a paper shredder.

He looked at another form.

"A Plea to allow Dr Doom to build a home away from home here." said Kronk and thought about it. "Well I think it would be good as long as he doesn't do any evil."

He signed his name as a wooden crate was dragged into the office.

The mayor noticed it.

"What the? I don't remember ordering something." said Kronk.

He went to the crate and looked at it.

"Better get this thing over to the dump." said Kronk.

However; the crate opened up from the inside and inside were Randy and the First Ninja.

Kronk became shocked.

"What the?" said Kronk.

"Sorry for the intrusion Mr. Mayor, but this won't take to long." said Randy.

He pulled out the Nomicon and opened it up before putting it to Kronk's face, knocking him out.

Randy turned to F.N.

"How long does something like this tend to take?" said Randy.

"Usually only one hour." said F.N.

Kronk regained consciousness and became shocked.

"I WAS THE NORRISVILLE NINJA!?" yelled Kronk.

F.N. became shocked.

"Wow that was fast." said F.N.

Randy nodded.

"Yeah, that only lasted five seconds." said Randy, "Probably something to do with his poor knowledge."

"I'VE GOT TO TELL EVERYONE!" yelled Kronk.

Randy pulled out a frying pan and knocked out Kronk with it.

F.N became shocked.

"What the heck did you do that for?" said F.N.

"I was panicking." said Randy.

F.N. nodded at that.

"Point taken I would have done the same. But still knocking The Mayor out?" He asked. "He just wanted to tell his people he's the Ninja."

Randy became mad.

"If he tells everyone he's the Ninja then everyone will think I'm not the real Ninja and think the Ninjas are frauds." said Randy.

"I'm starting to see the problem here." said F.N.

Kronk regained consciousness.

"MUST TELL EVERYONE!" yelled Kronk.

Randy knocked out Kronk with the frying pan again.

"This was not the smartest of ideas." said Randy.

He turned to First Ninja.

"Why was he chosen to be the Ninja?" asked Randy.

"There were other candidates at the time, but they cared only about the fame so we went with Kronk just because of that very reason." said F.N.

"So brawn over brains." said Randy.

"That and he's the nephew of the First Female Ninja." said First Ninja.

Kronk regained consciousness.

"MUST TELL-"Kronk said before being knocked out by Randy once more.

"You never saw anything like this when the Sokovia Accords were passed." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a meeting room; Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanoff, James Rhodes, Vision, and Tony Stark were listening to Thaddeus Ross.

"So basically, this law states that your heroic works can only be approved by us." said Thaddeus.

Steve became shocked.

"Wait, you're saying we should only do what you say?" said Steve.

"That, and you guys are very destructive." said Thaddeus.

"Seriously, you launched a nuke at New York City in an attempt to destroy the Chitari." said Tony Stark, "What kind of idiot launches a nuke in a highly populated area during an alien invasion?"

Thaddeus became shocked.

"Uhhhhhhhh..."Thaddeus said before being interrupted by Sam.

"And not only that, but Tony created Ulton in the first place, so shouldn't he have to take responsibility for everything?" said Sam.

Tony became mad.

"HEY!" yelled Tony.

Steve did some thinking.

"I've got a better idea." said Steve.

The next day; the same group was at the table and looking at some forms labeled 'Tony Stark Accords'.

"Okay, so congress spent five hours coming up with this bill to replace the Sokovia Accords after realizing our mistake, so this bill states that every hero has the freedom to do whatever they want whenever they want, with the exception of Tony Stark who has to get congresses approval to do anything heroic." said Thaddeus.

Tony groaned.

"Why am I the only one who has to get congresses approval?" said Tony.

Everyone looked at Tony.

"YOU BUILT ULTRON!" everyone yelled.

 **End Flashback**

"That's what should have happened." said Randy.

Kronk regained consciousness.

"MUST-" Kronk said before being knocked out by Randy again.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" shouted The First Ninja.

Kronk regained consciousness once more only to be knocked out by Randy again.

The whole thing zoomed out, revealing that Nega Dragon was watching everything from his lair.

" _Unless you can wipe his memories with science, I'm going to keep on hitting Mayor Kronk in the head until he forgets what he was going to do._ " said Randy.

Nega Dragon was shocked by this.

"That's just cruel having to constantly knock out the Toon City mayor." said Nega Dragon.

He then smirked.

"But it's good to know that he was a former Norrisville Ninja." said Nega Dragon.


	4. The Chores

At Bill's farm; a space bridge portal opened up and group emerged from the portal before it closed up.

Sonic was pushing Bill who was still in a wheelchair.

"So, this is your barn." said Mina.

"Sure, good scenery, good community, and good fast food restaurants." said Bill.

Milo Murphy appeared and looked around.

"Nice land." said Milo.

Everyone turned to Milo and became shocked.

"What the? What're you doing here, in fact, why're you here?" said Sonic.

Milo turned to Sonic.

"I followed you here." said Milo.

Sonic did some thinking before grabbing a stick and drawing a circle on the ground around Milo.

"Try and stay in that circle." said Sonic.

Milo nodded.

However; a bungee fell from the sky next to Bubbles and the bird picked it up.

"Huh, one of those construction site bungee's." said Bubbles.

Milo then put on a helmet.

Everyone noticed it.

"Hey, where'd you get that helmet from, in fact, why do you have a helmet?" said Bubbles.

A huge concrete pipe started rolling towards Milo and Bill.

Milo grabbed the wheelchair and started pushing Bill away as his hat fell off and was crushed by the pipe.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic grabbed the hat and straightened it out before putting it on.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He grabbed a clipboard and looked at the chores that need to be done.

"Pick vegetables, plant new ones, set up new fences, take crops to farmer's market, milk cows, sheer sheep, and collect eggs." said Sonic.

He gave the clipboard to Tails.

"Okay, divide the chores up as you'd like, I've got a handicapped hedgehog and unlucky human to get out of danger." said Sonic.

Tails is shocked.

"You want me to divide these chores up?" said Tails.

"Yeah, you've been on this farm before." said Sonic.

He then ran off.

Tales is mad.

"I wonder if this is how that Donald Trump looking Pigeon would be if he was president?" He asked.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On some type of live report; a pigeon named Toby Pigeon was on a podium.

"My first business has president of the United States, I shall open up a bro house so that all the bro's can hang out with each other." said Toby Pigeon.

Junior Stork who was in a business suit and Tulip became confused.

"Do you even know what he's talking about?" said Tulip.

"No, I just ignore him at times. But I'm pretty sure he claimed that he had a Canadian goose for a girlfriend once." said Junior.

Tulip nodded.

"And the first law I'm going to pass is that every bro must have Pokemon Go on their smart phones and be playing it whenever I'm around." said Toby Pigeon.

Junior and Tulip gulped.

"Hey, when this is over, you want to use the Deloreon I stole from the Back to the Future films to get the upcoming Pokemon games Sun and Moon versions?" said Junior.

Tulip nodded.

"Okay." said Tulip.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone else was confused.

"You went with a pigeon that looked like Donald Trump?" said Theresa.

"The real Donald Trump would threaten to sue us if we used him." said Tails.

"Fair enough." said Robin.

Meanwhile in a unknown part of Mobius in prison; Hammer the evil Hammer Head Shark was reading the newspaper and he is mad at what he saw.

"Farmer's market happening tomorrow? Why if I was free and in charge of Boss Shark's business, I'd hustle everyone for all their Mobiums." said Hammer.

"I can't help but over hear you." said a voice.

Hammer became shocked.

"Who said that?" said Hammer.

In a cell across from Hammer's, Mr. Huge was relaxing in a hot tub.

"Me. Mr. Huge." said Mr. Huge.

Hammer became shocked.

"Hey, I've heard of you, you're that Mobian mob boss with Decepticon's under his employment." said Hammer.

Mr. Huge nodded.

"You are correct my friend." said Mr. Huge.

"What are you doing here?" Hammer asked.

"Relaxing in this prison that one Autobot named Sharp Shooter sent me to." said Mr. Huge.

Hammer noticed the hot tub.

"And how did you get a hot tub in here?" said Hammer.

"It's amazing what all you can get in this prison just by asking nicely." said Mr. Huge.

Hammer nodded.

He saw a Mobian bear in a guard outfit going by.

"Excuse me guard." said Hammer.

The guard turned to Hammer.

"Can I please get a shovel?" said Hammer.

"Nice try." said the guard.

He walked off.

"They won't give you anything that'll help you escape." said Mr. Huge.

Hammer is mad.

"Ill eat you Hamster." said Hammer.

Mr Huge gulped.

"I'm planning on an escape." said Mr. Huge.

Hammer became confused.

"When?" said Hammer.

"In three, two, one." said Mr. Huge.

Suddenly; the wall behind Mr. Huge crumbled down and Crusher in tank mode turned into robot mode as Tri Ninja appeared.

"We have freed you boss." said Crusher.

Me Huge smiled.

"Thanks. Also free my new friend Hammer." said Mr. Huge

The Evil Robot nodded.

Crusher aimed his bazooka at Hammer's cell before shooting the bars down.

Hammer and Mr. Huge ran out of the prison.

Tri Ninja turned into his helicopter mode while Crusher turned into his fighter jet mode.

"Get in." said Tri Ninja.

Hammer became shocked.

"Um is there a way to leave without getting in someone?" He asked.

Mr. Huge turned to Hammer.

"Come on, these two are the perfect getaway vehicles." said Mr. Huge.

"Yeah, the law will be looking for earth like helicopters, deloreon's, tanks, and fighter jets." said Crusher.

Hammer nodded and got in Crusher.

Mr. Huge went into Tri Ninja.

"Onward." said Mr. Huge.

The Robots nodded and drove and flew off.


	5. Hostage Situation

Back at city hall; Randy continued to knocked Kronk out with a frying pan.

"How long are you going to do this?" said F.N.

"Until he gets the message." said Randy.

Kronk woke up again and looked at Randy.

"Ok I get the message. In fact I did after you hit me for the 9th time." said Kronk. "Did you really have to do that 999 times?"

Randy sighed.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." said Randy.

F.N looked at a form.

"Don't you have a speech to give?" said F.N.

Kronk became shocked.

"Oh crap." said Kronk.

He looked at the clock and it said speech time.

F.N. became confused.

"What the?" he asked.

"Now there's something you don't see every day. Unless it's your own reflection." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Smurf villaige; Vanity Smurf was looking at himself in his mirror as one Smurf noticed it.

"Why the smurf does Vanity always admire himself in that mirror, our faces are identical." the lone Smurf said.

The Gay Smurf smiled at his reflection and kissed it.

"Beautiful." said Vanity.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Outside City Hall; Kronk was giving a speech.

"People of Toon City I your beloved mayor have a very very very important speech to give." said Kronk.

Everyone cheered and Randy sighed.

"Here we go." said Randy.

Suddenly; Nega Dragon appeared and attacked Kronk before knocking him out with a laser blast.

"I'll be holding him hostage." said Nega Dragon.

Everyone screamed.

"I did not see that coming." said Randy.


	6. Defeating Hammer and Mr Huge

Back on Mobius; Milo continued to push Bill away from the giant drainage pipe.

Bill was screaming in fear.

He stopped upon realizing something and turned to Milo.

"Wait, why in tarnation aren't you screaming?" said Bill.

Milo turned to Bill sighed.

"Doesn't help, just hurts the layrinx." said Milo.

A blue blur appeared and moved the two out of the way of the drainage pipe.

Bill and Milo appeared in a forest and saw that the blur was Sonic.

"What're you doing here cuz?" said Bill.

"Saving my own cuz." said Sonic.

Suddenly; Diogee appeared and started barking.

Milo turned to his dog confused.

"Diogee what're you doing here?" said Milo.

Diogee barked and nuzzled up to Milo.

"He missed you." said Bill.

Sonic turned to Milo.

"Quick question, why do you sound like Weird Al?" said Sonic.

"The parody artist?" said Milo.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, one of my friends and roommates seems to think it had something to do with puberty not agreeing with you." said Sonic.

Milo nodded.

"Good point blue rat." said Milo.

Bill stared at Sonic waiting for something to happen.

"Why aren't you reacting negatively?" said Bill.

"I finally put up with it." said Sonic.

At Bill's farm; Robin was shoveling tons of manure.

"I hate shovel animal shit." said Robin.

Theresa appeared and smacked Robin on the back of the head.

"There is an eight year old fox in the area." said Theresa.

Robin turned to see Tails who was feeding the Pigs.

"Oh." said the Hero.

Hal and Bubbles we're getting chicken eggs.

"You know, I can't help but think this is disturbing." said Bubbles.

"Yeah, we're birds and we're getting eggs to be sold in stores." said Hal.

"Plus don't these Humans and other creatures eat them?" asked Bubbles.

"True but I must admit the Egg Dishes do look good." said Hal.

"You know we're vegan right?" said Bubbles.

Hal did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Hal.

With CatDog and Mina; they were picking tons of vegetables.

"So, a farmer from another planet and a human. Tell you the truth, I was thinking that Bill would settle for someone else." said Cat.

Mina chuckled.

"Look at Bill's cousins Sonic and Flame's relationships." said Mina.

"She has a point Cat." said Dog.

"True." said Cat.

In a forest nearby; Hammer, Mr. Huge, and his Decepticon's were watching the whole thing.

"Alright, prepare the missiles Crusher." said Mr. Huge.

"Right away boss." said Crusher.

He pushed some buttons on some device and a bunch of missiles were launched into the air and were getting ready to hit the farm and it's fields, but everything for some reason started to slowdown.

Sonic appeared still pushing Bill, Milo, and Diogee who were frozen as well.

He looked around and saw the missiles.

"Okay, better do an X-Men reference." said Sonic.

He pulled out an iPod touch and went to a playlist labeled "Likely X-Men Quicksilver action song's".

"Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al, or Try Everything by Gazelle?" said Sonic.

The Blue Humanoid animal thought and smiled.

"Gazelle." said Sonic.

He pushed Try Everything and put some headphones on as the song started playing.

The hedgehog ran to the area and grabbed Tails before running into the barn and back out without Tails.

He ran to Hal and Bubbles and grabbed the two before running into the barn with the two and running back out.

He grabbed CatDog and wrapped them around Mina before going into the barn.

Sonic then went for Theresa and took her into the barn before going to Robin and rubbing his face in animal crap and going into the barn and running off.

He then ended up in Sokovia and grabbed the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Quicksilver before he could be hit by tons of bullets and ran off with him.

Sonic appeared back at the barn and paused his iPod and turning to the readers.

"What, you didn't see that coming?" said Sonic.

Sonic laughed.

"I may be speedy but I don't want to see another speedster die." said Sonic.

He pushed the play icon on his iPod touch and the song continued playing as he ran to where Mr. Huge's group was at.

He shook his head and went to the missile controls and typed in new coordinates that was where the villains were exactly at.

Sonic ran into the barn as the song ended and everyone became confused.

"How did we end up here?" said Cat.

Robin sniffed himself.

"And why do I smell like animal fecal matter?" said Robin.

They saw Sonic covering his ears.

"More importantly, why is Sonic covering his ears?" said Mina.

Everyone saw that and was confused.

"No idea but I bet that blue rat was the one who did that to me." said Robin.

The group then heard an explosion and became shocked as Sonic uncovered his ears.

"That answers one question." said Hal.

Robin growled.

Sonic walked out of the barn and he saw a dazed Mr. Huge, Tri Ninja, Crusher, and Hammer.

"Hey, I know you, you're that mobster and goon who froze Sideswipe in carbonite." said Sonic.

He turned to Hammer.

"And I don't know who you are." said Sonic.

Hammer turned to Sonic.

"The name is Hammer." said Hammer.

"Hummer?" said Sonic.

Hammer groaned.

"No, it's Hammer." said Hammer.

"That's what I said Dumber." said Sonic.

"ITS HAMMER! I AM A HAMMER HEAD SHARK!" Hammer shouted, "We don't have time for this."

Suddenly; a bunch of police cars appeared and surrounded the villains.

Tons of cops came out and aimed their guns at the group.

Two cops shot the Decepticon's electrocuting them and knocking them out.

"You're under arrest for escaping prison." a Mobian Hippo cop said.

Everyone was shocked.

"How did they get here so fast?" asked Crusher

Sonic whistled the theme to the 1966 Batman tv series.

The cops cuffed up Mr. Huge and Hammer before putting them in cars.

A crane with a magnet appeared and pulled the cons onto it.

Everyone got out of the barn.

"Was it just me, or did it feel like Sonic pulled off an X-Men film reference?" said Theresa.

"Why must everyone always assume that I did an X-Men film reference?" said Sonic.

"Because your fast just like Quicksilver." said Milo.

"Yeah you Blue Rat." said Robin and threw animal shit at Sonic who moved out of the way very quickly.

Sonic became mad and went to Robin and kicked him in the shiner.

"You put my cousin in a wheelchair, your point?" said Sonic.

"Fair enough." Robin said in a high pitched voice.

Suddenly; a sinkhole opened up underneath Milo and he fell through it.

Everyone looked down the sinkhole and heard tons of cracking sounds.

"I've said this several times, I'll say it again; Huh, neat." said Sonic.

Diogee noticed Milo's phone and grabbed it before barking.

Hal grabbed the phone and looked at the contacts.

"Mom, Dad, Sara, Melissa, Zack, and Diogee?" said Hal.

Bubbles looked at the contacts in shock.

"Wait, Milo has the phone number of his dog? How can the dog even have a phone?" said Bubbles.

"No idea." said Dog.

Sonic looked down the sinkhole.

"Don't wait for me." Sonic said before running down the hole and returning with a passed out Milo one second later, "Because I'm already back."


	7. Defeating Nega Dragon

Back at City Hall; everyone was shocked by Nega Dragon holding Kronk hostage.

"My demands are this; the government gives me 5 billion dollars so that that I can afford tons of life insurance for my goons, the Nintendo Switch before it's release date, and for Randy Cunningham to show himself." said Nega Dragon.

He was then hit by a ninja star that got stuck in his chest.

"He's here already isn't he?" said Nega Dragon.

Randy appeared in his ninja outfit.

"To hell with your health insurance and Nintendo Switch plans." said Randy.

"Um they are already sent." said Kronk.

Randy groaned.

"Seriously, you couldn't have waited several more seconds before denying him those things?" said Randy.

"This is a hostage situation, and everybody deserves free health insurance." said Kronk.

Randy did some thinking.

"Good point." Randy.

"I don't suppose you have an idea to save me, do you?" said Kronk.

"One idea which might ruin the Norrisville Ninja legacy." said Randy.

He took off the mask and his ninja outfit disappeared.

"Everyone who went to Norrisville High in the year 2005, prepare to have your minds blown." said Randy.

He put the mask on Kronk and he appeared in his own Norrisville Ninja outfit.

Everyone was shocked by that and Nega Dragon laughed.

"You think revealing another Norrisville Ninja will stop me? It just makes you hopeless, in fact, nobody will ever believe the legacy of the Norrisville Ninja." said Nega Dragon.

Randy was on his smartphone using the internet and became shocked.

"You say something? I was to busy exposing 800 years of Norrisville secrets." said Randy.

Kronk became shocked.

"Even that a Mac Antfee was the ninja at times?" said Kronk.

Randy scoffed.

"As if, I already wiped his memories clean and I have no plans of doing that again." said Randy, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince him to take the Ultimate Lesson?"

Kronk shrugged.

"I could see where this is going." said Kronk.

He sweep kicked Nega Dragon.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" said Kronk.

Nega Dragon is mad and snapped his fingers a a giant Zord of himself appeared and Nega Dragon got in the cockpit.

"Does that answer your question?" asked the evil cyborg.

Kronk gulped.

"I think I wet myself." said Kronk.

"Okay big mistake." said Randy.

He took the mask off of Kronk and put it back on his own head.

He saw the wet spot on his Ninja Outfit and became shocked.

"OH WHAT THE JUICE!" He shouted.

"I have a weak bladder." said Kronk.

Randy groaned.

"I'll have this thing washed later." said Randy.

Suddenly; his ninja zords appeared and formed the Falcon Ninja Megazord.

He jumped into the cockpit.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"You think your megazord can stop me?" asked Nega Dragon and pressed a green button.

The Zoe's blasted lasers from its eyes and at the Megazord knocking it down.

Randy is shocked.

"Man that died is strong." said Randy.

Megan Dragon smirked and AND his Zord pulled a sword out and started slashing the down megazord.

"Take this boy." said Nega Dragon

The he Evil Zord continues to slash the Megazord and the First Ninja and Kronk are shocked.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the First Ninja

Kronk looked at Nega Dragon's Megazord and a man hole cover.

"I've got it." said Kronk.

He grabbed the manhole cover.

"Ninja manhole cover toss." said Kronk.

He tossed the manhole cover at Nega Dragon's megazord before the Megazord started falling apart.

Nega Dragon got out of the wreckage and groaned.

"This is what you get when you buy technology from the Koreans." said Nega Dragon.

"Yo Cyber Dragon." said Kronk's Voice.

Nega Dragon turned to Kronk and the First Ninja who both have swords out.

"Ok this is weird." said Nega Dragon and became mad. "But I'll be back."

Nega Dragon laughed and flew off.

Randy's Megazord however shot out a missile from a shoulder that hit Nega Dragon.

"GODDAMMIT!" yelled Nega Dragon.


	8. Milo Murphy Armor

At the mansion kitchen; Randy. F.N, and Kronk were making smoothies.

"So you can't undo letting 800 years of secrets go on the internet?" said Kronk.

"Nope, the damage has already been done." said Randy.

F.N. sighed.

"It was bound to happen anyways." said F.N, "Saw it coming when Randy was exposed on social media."

Plop Plop appeared in the kitchen and started eating tons of food out of the fridge.

Randy is shocked.

"Um Plop Plop why are you doing that?" asked Randy.

"I'm living in a book with nothing to eat." said Plop Plop, "So yeah, I'm trying to pack up on food before going back in the book."

Randy groaned.

"Okay fine." said Randy, "I'm sure Theresa's having a better time then me."

In the Crimson Dragon Mall; a space bridge portal opened up and Bill's group save for Milo and Diogee emerged from the portal before it closed up.

Bill was out of his wheelchair but using a cane.

Robin was completely bandaged up and on Bill's wheelchair.

"Who would've thought that all your body parts were actually dislocation? Guess that comes from Earth X-Ray machines." said Theresa.

Bill chuckled.

"Yeah, but my knee was the only thing that was actually broken." said Bill.

Robin mumbled a bunch of stuff.

Everyone turned to Robin.

"There is no call for that kind of talk." said Hal.

"Quick question, will this be the last time we ever see that Milo Murphy character?" said Mina.

Sonic sighed.

"I doubt it." said Sonic.

The next day in Danville California; a middle schooler named Zach Underwood was at a bus stop waiting for the school bus when Milo who was in purple and tan Iron Man like armor appeared next to him.

Zach turned to Milo and turned back to the road and became shocked upon realizing what he saw and turned back to Milo.

"I get that you're the unluckiest person in town, but don't you think this is going overboard?" said Zach.

Milo turned to his best friend.

"What do you mean?" said Milo.

He looked at his armor.

"Oh this? I had quite a weekend on an alien planet and I have to wear this thing for two weeks." said Milo.

"So the aliens gave you Tony Stark's Iron Man armor?" said Zach.

"Mark 46." said Milo.

A female middle schooler named Melissa Chase appeared next to Milo.

"Mr. Stark, I need you to build me a miniature arc reactor." said Melissa.

Milo turned to her.

"I'm not an Avenger." said Milo.

"Yeah I know, just wanted to see how you'd react. How was your weekend?" said Melissa.

"Eventful, I wound up on another planet, made some new friends, fell in a sinkhole, and now I have to impersonate Iron Man for two weeks until my injuries heal up." said Milo.

Milo's female friend just scoffed.

"Yeah right." She said. "Prove it."

"Alright." said Milo.

He pulled out a file with a full body X-Ray photo of Milo.

"Here's my X-Ray on planet Mobius." said Milo.

He gave it to Melissa.

Milo then pulled out his smart phone and tried to use it, but couldn't.

"Robot fingers." said Milo.

He gave the phone to Zach who started going through some photos.

"Wait, why are there two blue hedgehogs?" said Zach.

"I don't know, but they sure seemed to like me." said Milo.

Diogee appeared and started barking.

Milo saw his dog and smiled.

"And Diogee enjoyed the others." said Milo.

He held a hand up and shot a repulsor ray by mistake.

The ray ended up hitting Tri Samurai who was in his helicopter mode

"Oh come on." said Tri Samurai.

He then fell to the ground and smoke appeared.

The four became shocked.

Milo looked at his hand and touched the repulsor ray.

"Huh, neat." said Milo.


End file.
